08943
MikeyMini Episode Number: 8943 - Michael Minicozzi's First Day Of 2012 Date: Sunday, January 01, 2012 MikeyMini Year: 2012 Sponsors: P, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl learns about patience while waiting for many things |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo brings Halle Berry some animals to nibble on her snacks. The bird and fish take large bites, while the ferocious tiger takes a tiny bite. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter P. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Toad & Cyril Proudbottom sing “Merrily On Our Way” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two sisters make their own buildings, both with paper and blocks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie plans on copying Bert's felt board template called "Cookies on a Plate in a Room with a Window" which features just that. Ernie goes through various pieces, seeing which ones match Bert's. Once he finishes, Cookie Monster enters the apartment and complements the picture, but likes Bert's more and rips the cookies of the picture and eats them. Ernie sobs, as now his picture is different from Bert's, so Cookie solves everything by eating the cookies off of Ernie's picture. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peter Panda, the potter, makes a pyramid, a pear and a pot for his plant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|he Bellhop must make 12 wake-up calls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "The Circus Is Coming To Town" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird brings her babies a huge number 12. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Savion and Gregory Hines do the "Opposite Dance," tap-dancing in opposite ways. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Megan goes to the doctor and gets a cast on her arm so it can heal. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que es Esto?: Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Pictures In My Head" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Penguin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, blocks stack and arrange themselves to form zoo cages, arches, and a whole city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster: Richard teaches Jerry out to breathe in the fresh air, until suddenly, they find a word to sound out, they sound out the word "MAD" and then get angry for that word being there, they eventually stop being angry when the word disappears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for party, picture and puzzle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Pre-School Musical:" in a parody of High School Musical, students at a pre-school learn to take turns. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Dancing In The Street" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|12 kids are counted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two clay figures take turns playing basketball. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Spanish Word of the Day: Música Rosita and Miles play their guitars as they demonstrate the Spanish word for "music." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|“Ladybugs' Picnic” (remake) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Aladdin & Jasmine sing "A Whole New World" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pam goes to the pizza parlor and displays her favorite P words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and the gang put on an entertaining show of "Garfield's Garbage Can and Tin Pan Alley Revue" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In an homage to the musical cartoons of the 1930's, Cab Callomouse attends a revue at the Lunar Lounge. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Number Twelve Rocks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Brian show soft and loud. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story of Twelvia |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog performs "Disco Frog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Pluto & The Kids sings “Celebrate, Good Times, Come On” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bruce Stringbean and a chorus of barnyard animals sing "Barn in the USA" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Space frogs count to 10. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide